


Love while you can

by KawaiiKitsuneGirl



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsuneGirl/pseuds/KawaiiKitsuneGirl
Summary: “The only person in the world who really knew me,"





	Love while you can

He returns from his meeting with the Royal Hawaiian and everything in the room seems muted somehow, colours dimmed even in the bright sunshine that bathes his room in its golden light. It’s all empty, numb, frozen, and he pours himself a drink to burn through the feeling. It’s always worked in the past.

Don stands at the window, a statue of wax, a statue of porcelain, and slowly sips the second glass of whiskey, and around him the noise fades into nothing. It’s the ocean again, calm and simple, and he remembers what it was like to step into it, allow the water to wash around his legs, and later his arms and chest, and distantly he wonders what it would feel like if it closed over his head.

He ponders the thought, turning it over in his mind as his hands mechanically lift the drink to his mouth, again and again and again and-

“Is there anything else you’ll need tonight, Mr Draper?” a voice asks from the door, and he turns abruptly to see her shy figure waiting there for his response. 

“No, go home Dawn,” he dismisses her, and she bobs her head with a small smile, closing the door on her way out and he is left on his own again.

With a start, he realises that it really is leaving time, gone six o’clock, even though the meeting was in the early afternoon and was long done by two. He’s lost four hours to the depths of his mind, and the thought panics him, possibly more than it should, but he’s used to being in control and-

Anna’s gone. Lane’s gone. Adam’s gone. 

He remembers how brightly she used to smile (“I want what you want. I love you,”) and there’s Dick and Anna ’64 written on the corner of a wall that neither of them see now and Don can’t stand that she’s gone.

Tears come into his eyes as he thinks of her, even the fragile state she was in before the end, and the last hug he shared with her and how she comforted him even then.

“The only person in the world who really knew me,”

He sits down on the couch and cries for the only woman who he’s always loved and who always loved him.


End file.
